


Courtship

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Sign Language, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Neither of you knew how to react when Link was challenged to a duel for the privilege of courting you.[BOTW!Link/Reader].





	Courtship

While no one could attest that the sparring grounds were a particularly peaceful area of the castle grounds, there was clamor unlike what anyone was accustom to. The trees seemed void of trilling birds and chattering squirrels; the great steeds tied to their stakes sent their tail swaying anxiously as they paced around the tall poles of wood.

The bowl of stew nearly slipped from your hands as Lysander tromped forward blazingly, sword brandished in your direction, albeit not directly at you. At you side, Link gnawed boorishly on a piece of fat attached to his meat, unperturbed by the bold action. You were tempted to slap the stew out of his hands to fully comprehend the situation.

“I challenge you, Link! This duel will determine who may have courtship over our dearest adviser!” Lysander announced, voice quelling the crowd into silence as his blade swished through the air when his arms spread wide. “Come, boy! Stand and show me how a true knight fights!”

 You jostled him with the bone of your elbow, rousing his attention to you as you quickly signed, “Are you evening catching what he’s saying right now?”

 Link was slow to lower the bowl into his lap, securing the fork between his teeth when he gave his soundless response in turn. “I honestly wasn’t paying attention. Something about a fight?”

“A duel for courtship.” You said to him, observing the sharp flip in expression as the gravity of the situation weighed on him. “Give me your sword.”

“What, why?” he mouthed back, leaning away as his hand clasped over the hilt of his weapon defensively. “Let me just finish my food and then I’ll handle this.”

Your expression flattened at his response, prompting you to reach across yourself to lift the bowl off his legs, tucking it tightly against your chest as you rose to your feet. It was enough to lure him off the stone where he sat and to tail after you towards the ruckus.

Lysander stood patiently, the tip of his sword buried in the earth while his hand rested atop of it. Of all the knights who could had approached you on something like this, you hadn’t expected it to be him. Of the order of knights, he ranked higher than Link considerably; holding favor among the king and his advisers.

While you couldn’t say you were familiar enough with him to dismantle his personality and question his morality as a knight, you knew he supposedly was viewed as a role model among the squires. You couldn’t say you entertained that notion.

“Will he stand and duel me?” Lysander pressed, twisting his wrist around the hilt. “I do look forward to it.”

You weren’t going to have it. Mustering a sigh through your teeth, you turned towards Link with the stew, leaving it in his hands as you unsheathed the sword at his hip. Link sputtered in surprise, nearly flipping the bowl over top a poor cucco that had wandered too far from the coop.

“Hold your horses, buddy. I’m the only person allowed to duel for me.” You declared, twirling the sword in your hand before thrusting it out towards him like an extension of your arm. Lysander loosened his hand around his own weapon, face twisting in embarrassment as his ears turned red. “You’re talking big, so step up or shut the hell up.”

Link stepped forward once handing his food off to a random squire, gripping your shoulder like a vise to reel your attention away from the fight to him. “Wait, do you know how to use a sword? You could get hurt.”

“Don’t worry, he’s too big of a coward to actually do anything.” You said, flipping your fingers dismissively despite the intensity in those blue eyes of his. “Seriously, don’t worry. I got this.”

His shoulders rolled forward, something of a sigh of resignation hissed between his lips as he let his hand slowly fall from your shoulder to his hip. He didn’t bother to mask the concern that etched in his brow and yanked downward at the corners of his mouth.

You offered him a coy smile, signing out, “I prefer blonds, anyway.”

There was a glimmer in his eye that set his entire face alight at that moment, coaxing a minuscule smile of his own as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave you a nod.


End file.
